1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yard waste bag assisting device that allows for both an upright and horizontal usage of a waste bag as well as allowing access to a capacity line and the ability to be cleaned easily.
Yard waste removal is a task that homeowners complete on a consistent basis. Typically, it is required that a special waste collection bag, or yard waste bag, is used for pickup of yard waste. Hardware and convenience stores generally sell paper yard waste collection bags that are compliant with regulations governing disposal and recycling of yard waste. These yard waste bags are normally unsupported articles that are difficult to load while simultaneously handling yard tools. This problem arises when these bags are used by a single individual. The problem is created because an individual has to collect the leaves, hold open the bag and put the leaves in the bag simultaneously, and while utilizing a yard tool to collect the leaves or rake them into the bag opening. Inevitably, the bag opening collapses because the bags are unstable on their own, and the user needs to take additional time and utilize an awkward body position in order to individually complete the task of filling the waste bag. Requesting help of another person is not always plausible or desirable for either party, therefore individuals are commonly faced with these problems associated with yard waste collection. Yard waste itself may include items such as decaying plants and pet waste that if not removed properly can increase the risk of potential scavenger animals, bacterial and germs. Another common problem during this exercise is that too much waste is put into a single bag, leaving the user needing to pull out some of the waste because the bag may become overfilled. A device is required that solves these common problems and provides a user with a convenient tool for filling yard waste bags, along with a structure that is suited for use with waste materials.
There are many existing apparatuses for aiding in the control and management of yard waste bags. These apparatuses include means to attach the bag to an insert in order to keep them upright. These apparatuses involve support of multiple types of trash bags, and further involve some type of lengthy assembly. Yard waste bags differ from a typical trash bag, due to local municipality requirements for waste collection and overall size of the bag, therefore a specific tool is required to operate with such bags.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a means for filling waste bags whether in a vertical upright position or in a horizontal position. It also provides a means to easily remove, reduce and store the device. A capacity line that is located within the assisting device allows the user to view the recommended waste level that would allow a filled bag while still allow closure of its upper region, solving the problem of overflow. Alternatively, an elongated aperture is located along the length of the present invention to allow visualization of the bag's internal fill line. A handle is attached to the exterior of the device to allow efficient removal thereof from a filled bag. The lower edges of the device employ rounded corners to facilitate easy insertion into a yard waste bag interior prior to use. The device further is made of a material suitable for waste collection, such as corrugated plastic or some other material that can be easily cleaned periodically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a variety of waste bag support insert devices for positive retainment and support of collapsible bags. These devices have familiar design and structural elements for the purposes of supporting collapsible bags; however they are not structured for horizontal use, take into account the cleaning of the device and the need for a specific type of bag that is used for yard waste with an internal fill line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,070 to King discloses a waste bag insert wherein the bag insert is placed inside the waste collection bag and then expanded. Once expanded, the bag insert maintains the bag in an upright and open position. Pegs are attached to the bottom to allow a user to force the pegs into the ground to maintain an upright open position. The pegs do not allow for horizontal use of the product. Handles are located on two sides of the insert. These handles, or more precisely, hand holds, are the type that provides an open space for a user's hand to enter and hold onto the device. This can be unpleasant for the user due to the fact that the inside of the insert will have waste collected therein, allowing contact with the user while grasping the handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,652 to Hoerner describes a sleeve that is unfolded to form an open ended sleeve closed on its sides. The sleeve is adapted to positively retain and support a collapsible bag at the top by providing narrow slits at the corners to hold the bag material. The sleeve generally has the same length from top to bottom as the length of the bag. Hand holds are provided in the top edges of the sleeve to facilitate removal of the sleeve from the full bag. These hand holds are similar to that provide in the King patent, which are less than ideal given the contact risk with collected waste while operating the handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,547 to Hoerner describes another trash bag expander device that is similar to the '652 patent, except for the addition of laminated water repellant adhesive to the internal panels and moisture resistant compound coating the inside of the sleeve for protection of inside of the collapsible bag. This coating helps to prevent moisture from damaging the device, but it does not focus on the ability to wash and clean the device which is necessary if used multiple times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,609 to Tobin is another trash bag support apparatus that describes a device with a ridged flat back and sides that extend out to widen the bag that is placed over it. The device has slots where a trash bag can be held in place while using this particular device. The back may include an extension to serve as a backboard. The surface may be coated with a waterproofing substance to protect from damage. Hand holds are used similar to the above patents for removal of support apparatus. This can be unpleasant for the user due to the fact that the inside of the insert will have waste collected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,084 to Judge is another trash bag expander device that describes a tubular expander for a trash bag. The panels are stiff in character because the invention is intended to hold the bag upright. Retainers such as slits near a top edge of the form can be used to pinch the upper edge of the bag in place. Each panel is of equal size. Hand holds are near the top edge. Again, hand holds create an unpleasant feeling for the user due to the fact that the inside of the device will have waste collected.
The devices disclosed in the prior art do not address the need for the flexibility to use the device either standing up or lying on its side. The current invention relates to a device that allows a user to fill while the device is lying down in the horizontal position or while the device is standing in the upright position. The current invention also relates to a device that allows for use with yard specific waste bags that provide capacity fill levels for the bag to prevent overfilling thereof. The interior of the device provides a fill level, or alternatively a means to visualize the fill level on the yard waste bag interior surface. Its material is specifically intended for rigidity, durability and one that is easily cleanable. The structure and intent of the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that the present invention is not described by the prior art and that a need exists for an improved yard waste bag insert that provides an efficient method of removing waste material without overfilling the associated waste bags. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.